In order to heighten a festive atmosphere, lighted displays made in specific shapes can be displayed. Embodiments of various lighted displays are described in many of the inventor's United States Patents, including: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,878,685, 7,682,060, 7,661,847, 7,585,091, 7,303,312, 7,086,757, 6,830,361, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,719,440, all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.